Codes in Wonderland
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: It was a regular winter eve when Cody Martin was bored. Little did he know, that this would lead him towards another realm. One where he would be forced to face his short-comings and maybe even his feelings. In the meantime Zack gets visited as well, hoping to find a way to help his brother out. Please read and review.
**Chapter one:**

 **Lost in the vents of the Tipton**

It was a regular winter eve when Cody was so bored. His mom was giving a concert, and Mr. Moseby had probithed him and Zack from going there, on the count of their usual shennanigans. Seeing that Mr. Moseby was guarding the concert, Zack had seen this as an oppertunity to go out, and buy some sweets in the grocery market, Cody had decided upon finishing his homework for spring.

But homework only lasted a short amount of time, so he tried occupying his time by reading, baking brownies, gaming, and even dressing up like Zack for the hell of it, but none of those options seem to last a long time. ''What to do?'' he wondered out loud as he sat on the couch, the brownie cooling down on the table in front of him. ''I could always go and see if Arwin is doing something fun.'' he figured. Cody decided that that would suffice for the time being.

He left a note for his mother and Zack, before heading to the so-called Tipton dungeon, if he had to believe London. Arwin seemed preoccupied, as he stood on a ladder, peeking in the vents. ''Is it clugged, or are you peeking on some lovely sight?'' Cody's chirpy voice startled Arwin, who clutched onto the ladder, as he let out an ''Ohh no!'' and a ''Phew.'' when he didn't fall over.

''You startled me there, little buddy. What are you doing here, Zack?'' he asked when he looked at the twin. ''Actually, I'm Cody. I have nothing to do, so wondered if there was something I could help you with.'' Cody replied, playing a bit with Zack's clothing. It was hilarious that at least someone thought that he looked like Zack. ''That's nice of you, but I can't play today. Mr. Moseby spotted a bunny at the lobby before, and wants me to capture it, in case it carries any diseases with it.'' Arwin explained, before adding, ''But it flew into these vents, and I'm to large to crawl around in it.''

''A bunny!'' Cody exclaimed, he liked animals a lot. Mr. Moseby probably would throw it out, so he could take care of it instead. ''I'm tiny, and can capture it for you.'' he offered. ''But, what if you get stuck. Carey wouldn't like that.'' Arwin said thoughtfully. ''Nonsense, Zack and I go in there all the time. But you can tie a rope around my waist and tug me back if something happens. Can I please do it?'' he asked, putting on a cute expression, that most of the time worked for him.

''Who can say no to that? Against my better judgement, go ahead.'' Arwin said, and Cody cheered, tying a rope around his waist before Arwin could protest. Excitedly, he climbed upon the ladder, and spotted the bunny a few meters away. ''There he is! Come here, you don't belong in a vent, silly.'' Cody said, but the bunny hopped away. Cody crawled after him. ''Come back, Mr. Rabbit, I'll give you a carrot.'' Cody sing-songed. But the bunny hopped away again, as if in a rush.

Cody, as stubborn as his twin brother, didn't give up that easily. After chasing the bunny for a while, he was about to give up, as he suddenly bumped his head. ''Ouch!'' he muttered, rubbing his forehead. He could faintly hear Mr. Moseby scolding him that that was what he got when he crawled around it the vents. ''Are you okay? That was a hard bump.'' a voice asked. ''Yeah, just bumped my...'' Cody thought it over for a second. ''Wait, Arwin, how did you know I bumped my head?'' he asked.

''Who is Arwin?'' Cody looked up, only to see the bunny in front of him. He was about to yell, as he realised, ''Hold up, bunny's don't talk. That would be insane.'' he told himself. ''I just asked how you were doing, jerk.'' the bunny replied, sounding insulted. ''Oh, sorry. Wait, no, what? I'm going insane! Zack, is this your doing, it's not funny. I already figured it was weird that a bunny broke loose at the Tipton.'' Cody yelled.

''I beg your pardon. I don't prefer to have a link with Zachary the hatter. I gotta go, though, or I'll be late. She'll have my head when I arrive late!'' the bunny said, before jumping into a vent, that would lead to the Tipton dumpster. ''No, don't go there!'' Cody yelled, before following him. The bullies at school always threw him in a dumpster, so it didn't really matter.

But the dumpster never came. He just kept falling down, until suddenly he stopped. It appeared that the rope wasn't long enough, and so, he just hanged in the middle of what seemed a deep tunnel. ''That's just great.'' Cody said sarcastically. He could attempt to climb back, but, he was around as good as Maddy Fitz-Patrick was at climbing a rope. ''You know, you could always untie yourself.'' a voice said.

Cody looked up to see where it came from, only to see a cat floating next to him. ''Talking animals, I must have some sort of fever and became delusional. Or maybe mom's casserole did fry my brain.'' Cody figured out loud. ''You're not ill. My name is London, though most call me Chesire.'' she said. ''Of course you are.'' Cody muttered, as he thought 'This must be some kind of weird dream.'

He pinched himself. ''Ouch, that hurts!'' he yelped, his voice echoing trough the tunnel. ''Duh, of course that hurts. What did you do that for, silly.'' the cat replied, as Cody gripped tightly onto the rope. ''I dont want to fall to death. Arwin, help me!'' he tugged at the rope franatically. ''Then why not use your skirt as a parachute?'' London said, sharpening her claws.

''I don't have a skirt, I'm a boy. Also, I'm fairly certain skirts don't work like that.'' Cody explained, hoping Arwin would pull him up soon. ''Then look.'' London simply said. Cody rolled his eyes, before taking a look, and sure enough, he was wearing a baby blue dress, the material was just as soft as Blankie is. ''For a boy, you sure look girly and cute in that dress. Go on, give it a try.'' London urged.

''No. I said it before, skirts, and dresses for that matter, don't work like a parachute!'' Cody whined. Could this get anymore embarresing? ''Oh, you big baby.'' London said, tugging at the rope with her claws. ''No, please don't.'' Cody begged her, but the minute the rope broke, she dissapeared to who knows where. Cody shut his eyes, as he yelled loudly. This was going to be the end of him, and he never even gotten around to do what he wanted in life!

Everything flashed in front of him, everything he learned, the friends he made, the good times he spended with Zack. Zack, his brother whom he loved perhaps too dearly, he blushed at the mere thought, before realising he was still falling. ''I don't wanna die!'' he cried, before he suddenly slowed down. He stared, only to see that somehow, in a way he couldn't explain his skirt was working like a parachute.

'Maybe London was right, maybe dresses do work like parachutes.' Cody thought, even though he knew it defied logic and for that matter, gravity laws. ''Hey, sweetiecheeks, want me to catch you? The floor here is dirty, and freezing!'' 'Who, and what is it this time?' Cody wondered, as he looked down, only to see Zack standing there. ''Zack!'' he shouted, before eyeing his twin. ''Where did you get that hat? It looks weird.'' Cody said, as Zack caught him, bridal style.

Cody blushed, as Zack placed the hat on his head. ''It looks just fine on you, sweetie. The name is Zachary, but it appears you know my badass nickname. To whom do I have the honor to hold her delicate shape?'' Zachary asked. ''You are talking old English. Zack, you barely even know Shakespeare'' Cody said. ''Shakespeare you say, eh? Love is merely a... madness. Go wisely and slowly, those who rush stumble and fall.'' Zachary told him.

''Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind.'' Cody replied, flattered that this Zack knew his stuff. ''Fancy that, let us celebrate your unmerry birthday.'' Zachary said, as he carried Cody with him. ''My unmerry birthday?'' Cody asked. ''Every year has 365 days, to which one day is a birthday. The other days can be celebrated as an unmerry birthday.'' Zachary explained.

''I see. Actually, I'm not here for such events. I'm here to retrieve a bunny, that sounds like Mr. Moseby. I need it back, before they will now I'm missing. I prefer to remain not grounded.'' Cody explained. ''What is grounded, and why would I hand you that traitor?'' Zachary asked confused. ''Never mind. I can retreat without the bunny, how do I get back at the Tipton?'' Cody asked him instead.

''My dear friend, and I'm going to need your name eventually, you are at the Tipton. Or rather, welcome in Tipton, grammar technically.'' Zachary explained. Cody blinked a few times, an intelligent Zack was a nice change, but his Zack would've understood him much better. ''My Tipton, at the other side of this tunnel. I suppose you can call it the upper Tipton. Also, you do know that I'm capable of walking right?'' Cody asked.

''You do have a nice set of legs.'' Zachary said, admiring them as he softly stroked them. ''Reminds me of someone.'' he softly added, as he allowed Cody back on his own feet. He shivered, wearing a skirt was not something he wanted to get used too. ''Going up there is kind of impossible. There is a tunnel at the other side, but the castle of the queen is in it's way, so I wouldn't go there if I were you.'' Zachary explained.

''I have too. To not go there isn't an option.'' Cody said. ''Then, I should help you out.'' Zachary said. ''Great, that would be very helpfull.'' Cody said, before finally taking a look at their surroundings. ''Zachary the Hatter, right?'' he asked. ''That's my name. But Zack's just fine.'' Zachary said. ''This is a closed building. There are no doors, no staircases, how do we get to the other side, if we can't even leave this place?'' Cody asked.

''Then why not use your imagination? You seem like a thinker, but perhaps, you think with the brain rather than the heart.'' Zachary said. ''That's not true.'' Cody softly objected, but knew Zachary perhaps didn't mean usual logical thinking. ''If it's not, then why not come with a solution?'' Zachary asked, a playful grin on his face. Cody didn't know what to say, for this was a closed building, until suddenly, he spotted a mouse that came in, spotted them and fleed. ''Is there some kind of shrink ray in this universe, Zachary?'' Cody asked. ''Now, my friend, you're thinking creatively.'' Zachary said, as he took his hat off, and took a bottle of liqued that had been resting on his head and offered that to Cody. ''Oh dear..'' Cody said, worried for what more could possibly follow.

''I can give you this, but before I do, tell me your name.'' Zachary asked. 'I'm not sure wether I can trust him.' Cody wasn't quite sure about what to do. 'Zack would know what to do. He does things and I think them over.' ''It's Codes.'' he said eventually, wincing as he did. That was Zack's nickname for him! ''It's a nice name, suits a pretty being such as yourself just right. Codes, this is a drink that makes you shrink just tiny enough. Out there is a mushroom that can make you grow back again.'' Zachary explained. Cody just gave him an bewildered look, on the verge of disbelief.

In the regular world, Zack arrived home with several snacks. ''Codes, I'm home! I even hired a movie we can watch. You don't mind something scary, right?'' he called as he opened the door. Instead, he found Cody's note. 'Was bored, heading towards Arwin, I'll be back before bedtime.' is what it said. 'Cody of all people was bored. I can at least go and see how he's doing.' Zack thought, before someone knocked on the door.

'Or maybe he's back already.' Zack cocked his head, as he headed towards the door. ''Was Arwin busy?'' he asked, before he swung the door open. He did find Cody standing there, but something was off. This Cody had soft long locks, and a baby blue dress with black and white stockings. His bright blue eyes blinked a few times, before he opened his mouth. ''Zachary! You're here too. Where is your hat, darling?'' he yelped as he embraced Zack.

Zack blushed firmly, as he blinked. He loved Cody a lot, maybe more than he should, but this was weird. ''D-did you call me darling?'' he asked, before holding Cody slightly away from him, ''And I'm Zack, not Zachary. What's with this attire?'' he asked. ''Zachary, what do you mean? I always call you that, and you've always liked this dress?'' Cody pouted. ''Wait, whoa. What happened in those minutes I was gone? I know you were bored, but, Codes, this charade is not something I'd like to be familiar with.'' Zack explained, shutting the door and leading Cody towards the couch.

''Zachary, what's going on? I thought we had planned to escape together to the other realm. Did this change you that much?'' Cody asked, wobbling his lower lip. ''You are not from here, are you?'' Zack asked, grabbing this Cody's hands. ''Well no, wait, you mean that you are from here?'' Cody asked. Zack nodded, before asking, ''I'm guessing Zachary is your brother from the other realm? My brother Cody, though I nicknamed him Codes, is here as well. You two look alike. During the time we figure how to get you back, you can borrow some of his clothes to blend in. It's in the room behind this couch.'' Zack offered.

''That would be nice. My name is Cody as well. You can nickname me Cody two if you wish.'' Cody said, as he headed towards the twin's room ''Wait, before you re-dress, why did do you call your Zack darling?'' Zack asked. Cody smiled, before he said, ''Because we love eachother. Didn't you know that a hatter and an Alice are meant to be?'' he winked, before heading into the room. ''Lucky.'' Zack scolded under his breath.


End file.
